El Metro muggle
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Vacaciones de verano, una idea, un viaje, París, el metro... ¿A quién se le ocurriría utilizar transporte muggle? - Niesugui


Érase una vez que se era, una chica que escribía en FanFiction y se llamaba Niesugui. Pero se quedó sin ideas y recurrió a fuentes de su alrededor para idear un fic espléndido. En realidad, es solo una viñeta y no sé yo si será espléndida. Pero aún así, mil gracias a LA IDEA.

Érase una vez una chica que se llamaba Jotaká que tuvo una idea espléndida y escribió siete libros y unos cuantos más y ahora es la mujer más rica de Inglaterra.

Desgraciadamente, las dos chicas no son la misma…

* * *

**El metro muggle.**

Hermione había adorado Francia cuando viajó allí con sus padres y un día cualquiera decidió al despertarse que se llevaría a Ron y a los niños de viaje a París. Rose entraba en septiembre, a su tercer curso de Hogwarts y Hermione quería que su hija visitase ese país como ella. Hugo era más pequeño, pero su madre tenía la esperanza de que él también disfrutase el viaje, cosa que obviamente, no haría, porque los niños pequeños suelen cansarse.

Ron encontró la idea muy buena pero se echó para atrás cuando Hermione le propuso ir en avión. Esas cosas muggles no eran de fiar, a París podían ir en traslador, o algo así. Pero Hermione, que como en sus años en Hogwarts, tenía a mano un cerebro privilegiado y una biblioteca, le había expuesto tantas razones a su marido de ir en transporte muggle que éste cedió, para regocijo de la castaña y horror del pelirrojo.

Llegaron a París el 14 de Julio, en plena fiesta nacional. Los franceses en el 1789 habían cogido una prisión y habían liberado a los seis presos, se habían revolucionado y patatí patatán, habían guillotinado al rey. Esperaron no muy pacientemente al equipaje y se encaminaron en taxi hacia el hotel.

Hermione había organizado un programa con modificaciones posibles a causa de los niños. Durmieron en el hotel, en el centro de París, no muy lejos del Sena. Al día siguiente irían al río a coger unos «bâteaux-mouche», barcos mosca, literalmente, que eran unos barquitos bastante grandes llenos de butaquitas en los que las paredes y el techo son transparentes y desde dónde uno puede ver los diferentes monumentos de la ciudad cercanos al agua. Hacía buen tiempo.

Vieron la Torre Eiffel, el museo del Louvre, antiguo palacio de reyes, una iglesia americana con campanario verde, un puente que le regaló un zar a un rey de Francia, la catedral de Notre Dame, el palacio de Tokio y muchas otras cosas que la guía les fue enseñanando. Finalmente, llegaron a otra punta de París en la que comieron en un restaurante llamado "l'Entrocôte" que parecía bastante famoso en el que todos comían el mismo menú y estaba muy rico. Todo muy pijo, parisino, para el gusto de Ron.

Volvieron al centro en metro. O esa fue su intención. Esos trenes bajo tierra que funcionaban con _electricidad_ no le daban muy buena espina a Ron. Lo bueno era que Hermione parecía completamente a gusto. Se plantó delante de una pantalla con lucecitas y apretó dos botone distintos. En seguida se iluminó el camino a seguir en la pantalla. Los muggles no se las arreglaban mal. Entonces empezaron a seguir en los paneles las letras RER en un círculo. Y todo fue de mal en peor.

Hugo no se encontraba muy bien bajo tierra, aunque su madre insistía en que no estaban bajo tierra, pero su hijo no era tonto y preguntaba que dónde estaban las ventanas y por qué bajaban tanto. Y era cierto: no paraban de subir y bajar escaleras de piedra. Llegaron finalmente a un lugar en el que tenían que volver a pasar esos papelitos para seguir. La incertidumbre de Hermione puso nervioso a Ron.

-No lo entiendo, si aún no hemos cogido ningún metro.

Y entonces le preguntó en inglés a un hombre que se acercaba que qué había que hacer. El francés, con un acentazo pero que el de Fleur, intento decirle algo a Hermione, pero se entendían a duras penas.

-Zeseim… Zeseim…

-No le entiendo.

-Zeseim…

-¿El mismo?, ¿Qué pase el mismo tiquet?

-Yez, Yez…

El hombre pasó de largo cuando pensó que ya no aguantaba más con esos ingleses que no entienden el metro parisino, por favor, pero si es lo más simple del mundo… Claro que como lo inventaron los franceses, los extranjeros no se enteran de nada, Oh! Là! Là!

Hermione probó a pasar el mismo tiquet y funcionó. Ya más relajados, o no tanto, siguieron subiendo y bajando de un lado para otro, por unos caminos estrechos, desviaciones por obras, muchas escaleras de bajada y otras tantas de subida, que empezaron a agobiarse siguiendo los letreros que seguían indicando el RER.

Y cuando Ron pensó que no les podía ocurrir jamás lago peor, llegaron ante una plaza enorme, vacía y con varias salidas.

-¡Esto no es normal! ¿Dónde demonios estamos?

-Sigamos las indicaciones, Ron, ¡las indicaciones!

-¿Qué indicaciones? Llevamos media hora dando vueltas de un lado para el otro…

-Mira, allí pone RER otra vez. Venga…

-Si seguimos haciendo el tonto mucho más tiempo, cogemos una de esas latas y nos vamos en traslador.

-Shh… Ron, no te vayan a oir…

-Mamá, ¿falta mucho?

-No, Hugo, ya falta poco, ahora vamos en tren al hotel.

Fue entonces cuando llegaron al fin, a la parada del RER que era tan larga que no veían el final y estaba abarrotada de gente. Y llegó un tren de dos pisos dispuesto a llevarlos al centro de París. Subieron, y paradas más tarde, bajaron. Siguieron el planning de Hermione sin viajes extraños en metro. Cogieron, como mucho, el autobús y el taxi. Y volvieron a Londres agotados y felices de haber descubierto París. O no tanto. El viaje, sin duda, fue inolvidable...

* * *

En fin, si vais a París, no cojáis el metro RER... Es la única enseñanza…

¿Reviews?

Gui  
SdlN


End file.
